glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue - A Completely Pointless Adventure (TET)
It Begins It was just like any other day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was sunny because Eelee refused to change the time, it was clear because there isn't an admin command to change the weather, and evil was running rampant through the extremely crowded and deserted streets of Toad Town because the heroes didn't do anything. Surprisingly, our gallant heroes were sitting around doing absolutely nothing. Eelee was sitting in their (his) HQ, which was conveniently inside of a mountain, where there were absolutely no supplies, food, or water, and the agonizing screams of the Toad Town folk could not be heard, so they were completely ignored. (Out of sight, out of mind.) Also there was a laser door which is pretty cool. Eelee was sitting proudly in his Slightly-Bigger-Than-Everyone-Elses Chair™, while the rest of the group was probably sitting somewhere in one of the extremely dangerous volcanoes that plagues and destroys the entire kingdom. When suddenly, his super plot-convenient Eelee Senses™ were tingling. There was some mail outside, probably. Eelee leaps into action! He carefully opens his office door (so he doesn't get stuck in the wall of course), and then slowly but surely uses the extremely inconvenient hover pads to get up to the cool laser door. There aren't stairs until the very top, because because. Eelee launches himself into the divine envelope that has reached HIS non-existent door step! (((((BECAUSE THIS IS HIS BASE))))) He pulls out his over-the-top sword, the Goldblade, and slices open that delicious mail. He reads it, because that's what mail is for you idiot. "Dear whoever reads this, Me and the others who you carelessly forgot about have decided to put on a totally epic Halloween party. Me and the other imbeciles have worked really hard to create it. I even put up some killer skeleton decorations! Oh, also we used Eelee's castle, so I hope that isn't really a problem. If you're anyone but Eelee, please tell Eelee he's an idiot for me. Sorry for the 300 mile trek, but you'll get some Hip™ and Trendy™ Snickers™ Treats™. Sincerely, Squirt." Eelee crumpled up the useless wad of paper and threw it into a trash bin. Can't they see that he was busy defending the folk of this fair world? The nerve of some people. And then suddenly Eelee the Genius, who was the smartest one of the team for sure (no questions asked) realized something. Those ingrates were ruining his castle, which he completely abandoned and left the entire kingdom to rot. That was HIS castle! If they ruined his stuff, where would he violently use cars to push his friends off of cliffs?! Eelee knew something had to be done, and it had to be done quick. It was time to assemble the team. Eelee whistled very loudly, beckoning his teammates to come to him. He then jumped about 20 meters down back into the base, because there's no actual way down. He sat in his super cool leader chair, and he waited. About 7 hours later, he heard the familiar cries of agony that accompany the return of his allies after falling a large distance. His comrades shove open the door in a very familiar and oddly specific order; Jamie, Rob, Yoshi, Drew. It's just classic, really. Eelee checked his pointlessly expensive watch, and was shocked (xd) at the time. "Where have you slouchers been?!" Eelee points furiously at his stupid watch, "I called you about half an hour ago!" He was met with a bunch of filthy (but orderly) EXCUSES! "I got stuck underneath the lake next to the castle." "I was busy checking out that volcano that's made out of grass." "Sorry, I got completely lost in that random forest that's encased in a dome of asphalt." "I repeatedly climbed the stairs I have protruding out of my castle for no reason." "Yeah, well, I-- WE have a job to do," stated everyone's favourite character. "Who are you defeating this time?!" "Am I going to be evil this time, or is that someone else's job...?" "What should I wear?!" "Is it going to be those flying sandals again? Or at least it better not be Purplos." "Unfortunately, no, I will not be showcasing my superior and totally cool skills today, my friends. We're going on a vast journey!" Eelee stood on the table, immediately tripping and slipping off as it tilted from his weight. "It's not very vast if we can get anywhere in this kingdom in at least 5 minutes," stated that filthy smart-ass Jamie who is questioning the true leader's rule. "No, no, no, we're going to my super cool castle." "Last time we went there I was put into a coma for about 3 weeks! Why do you even think jousting in cars is even safe?!" Drew scowled at Eelee. "We're not even going to car joust, we're going to a Halloween party!" Eelee raised his fist in an attempt to excite his team. "Isn't it the middle of April?" Yoshi knows his stuff. "And you know what? You can all just stop disrespecting me right now. We're GOING to that party, and we're GOING tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" "rufflfe isnt' thate ssquirts job 3 be a gohst/??? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" stated a very funny Jamie who isn't annoying at all, real. "OK! To the other headquarters! Let's get some rest before we start our amazing journey across the land." "No." Jamie has refused his tyrannical leader's request. "Oh, really?" fumes (XDD) Eelee. "I want to be the leader this time." Eelee's already non-existent ears shrivel up into dust because of the blasphemy he has just heard. "What makes you think you DESERVE to be the leader? I'm definitely the best leader, for sure, 100%!" "I want to be the leader this time." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes."